Christmas Treat
by Ztofan
Summary: Nick loves all the treats Jess wants to give him. He didn't see this one coming. Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Nick Miller loved his treats. Jessica Day loved giving them. The wildly creative, mind-blowing bedroom ones especially, her homemade kitchen delights a close second. Nick loved when he knew about them ahead of time (smelling her S'mores cupcakes in the oven). Or when they were totally spontaneous and rocked his world (that time she dressed as a Southern Belle and he instantly got into character as a soldier, getting to remove her corset and enjoy her company for one night before returning to war...).

The attention to detail Jess put into these treats was not lost on him. Oh, it had taken him a little while to catch on and _notice_ those details, but once he did, it was one of his favorite parts of any _treat experience_ they engaged in. Maybe it was Schmidt's 10-plus years of metrosexual lifestyle influence on him, too.

The fresh-from-the-farmer's-market blueberries she put in her lemon muffins; the naughty nurse costume she wore for him one entire weekend when he was sick with the flu and she took care of him in so…many…ways. Thank God Winston, Schmidt and Coach were on a buddy trip to Vegas that weekend. Although Nick was bummed he missed out on the trip with his friends, he had never enjoyed "recovering" so much from an illness.

Now, a holiday treat was coming, Nick could feel it. Someone who adored Christmas as much as Jess, had to have something extra special planned for her own _St. Nick_. Not that he was going to dress like Santa Claus for her. No siree, he drew the line at showcasing his cookie pouch and wearing a fake beard. Now, if she wanted to dress like a sexy elf, who was he to argue?

~N&J~

Five days before Christmas, Nick came home after a closing shift at the bar-exhausted but relieved when he remembered Winston was at Bertie's, and Coach was undoubtedly fast asleep in his room. Heading straight for Jess' bedroom, he was surprised to notice the door ajar, but the lights off. She didn't wait up for him?

"Hey Jess?" he whispered as he opened the door and removed his shoes. He heard a click and noticed the twinkle lights were now on (the ones she insisted on hanging around the headboard right after Thanksgiving). "Where are you, sweetheart?"

Her voice came from the general area of her closet, "I have an early Christmas present for you Nicholas!" she sang out.

Any images of sexy elves or winter wonderland ice princesses fled his brain when he saw what was before him.

Jess was in a cheerleader's uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she started her routine, Jess took notice of Nick's eyes as they skimmed over her, from head to toe. She had her long, chocolate tresses pulled back in two pigtails. She wore a sleeveless, light blue cheerleader uniform (complete with a short pleated skirt sporting the dark blue letters PF), short white socks and bright white tennis shoes. She held her hands behind her back, keeping the fluffy pom poms out of his sight for the moment. She noticed him swallow hard, and her sole thought going through her mind wasn't on the song she was about to perform for him, but just _I really hope he likes this_. Jess let herself worry about this for just two seconds before pressing the play button on her iPod. She smiled brightly as she struck a pose, arms in the air, pom poms rustling.

_Oh Nicky you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey NICKY hey Nicky! _

_Oh Nicky you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey NICKY hey Nicky!_

Nick's eyes got big and he broke out into a big smile. Leaning back a little on her bed, he got comfortable to enjoy his special show.

_You've been around all night and that's a little long_

_You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong_

_Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Nicky_

_Oh Nicky what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Nicky you're so pretty can't you understand_

_It's guys like you, Nicky _

_Oh what you do Nicky, do Nicky_

_Don't break my heart Nicky_

As she clapped and twirled and flipped her skirt at him while singing, Jess couldn't help but feel warmth filling her heart as she noticed his obvious enjoyment of her performance. Maybe she should break out the costumes more often...

Stepping a little closer to him, fixing her feet on the floor right at the edge of her bed, she continued. She really put her hips into it now.

_So come on and give it to me any way you can_

_Any way you want to do it, I'll treat you like a man_

_Oh please baby please, don't leave me in a jam Nicky_

Jess flung the pom poms to the floor and jumped up on the bed for the finale. Nick laughed out loud and scooted back towards her pillows so she wouldn't have to worry about stepping on him as she continued to bounce.

_Oh Nicky what a pity you don't understand_

_You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_

_Oh Nicky you're so pretty can't you understand_

_It's guys like you, Nicky _

_Oh what you do Nicky, do Nicky_

_Don't break my heart Nicky_

Although she could go on clapping and spinning around her room and dancing for Nick all day, Jess flopped down on the bed next to Nick, panting just a little and giving him a quick kiss on the nose.

"So…did you like it?" she asked. "Cece helped me with the choreography and this is her old cheerleader uniform from high school…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the way Nick was looking at her. Awestruck, was the word that came to her mind. Her heart flipped.

He reached out to pull her closer to him, and looked up into her expectant eyes, saying in his low, sexy voice, "Jess? You just fulfilled a fantasy I didn't even know I had…"

"Really?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and shifting to down to sit on his lap.

"Oh yeah. Even though you called me pretty!" They shared a giggle. He continued, "I just…well, it was perfect and everything…"

Jess pulled away, just a bit. "But what, Nick? Did I do something wrong?"

"No no, it's just …I'm not sure how that was a Christmassy kind of treat? I mean, your uniform is powder blue, not even red or green…"

Relieved that was his only complaint, Jess sprang up and rushed over to her desk, where lying atop was a sprig of mistletoe, red ribbon holding the tiny branches together.

"Ta da! Merry Christmas, my love," and she plopped back onto his lap and held it above their heads.

"I don't need a bunch of mistletoe to kiss you senseless, Jessica," Nick breathed in her ear, before he took her face in his warm hands and covered her mouth with his. And just like their first kiss…it was epic.

**A/N Lyrics for "Mickey" by Michael Donald Chapman and Nicholas Barry Chinn for Toni Basil. ****_Thanks to you-drive-me-nuts-miller, aprms, and Miadaisyc for their encouragement and support. Reviews thrill me beyond belief. Happy New Year to all of you!_**


End file.
